


Physicality

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Yuuri has a very long day and ends up cuddling with Victor to help improve the routineA cuddling bed fic.





	

It kept getting dark before he knew it. The days growing shorter and shorter like a candle flame tugging down the wax of its base, his run home growing chillier as the cold air burned at his lungs.

He couldn’t feel his hands when he pushed himself home and trotted in the door with bruised feet, the hot springs helped, the springs always really helped.

Victor greeted him at the door with Makkachin, telling him to pet the dog and rub him behind the ear, it was a precise art.

Yuuri eats with his parents and only notices halfway through that Victor seems to be considering from across the table. Watching him more carefully through his long lashes and calculated expression he wore at certain points.

Yuuri tries not to eat too much before spreading out in front of the community television, he removes his shoes and examines the day's work on his feet. It wasn’t exactly pretty. He begins rubbing his feet and sighs into the still air at the welts. Victor put his chin in his hand and hummed from across the room.

Yuuri glanced at him cautiously, he didn’t always like Victor thinking like that. Yuuri looks away and considers his toes.

He massages his feet carefully, bruised and red as little flushed cheeks on a drunk person, he carefully maneuvered around a purple bruise that swore at him in colorful expletives.

He’s absorbed in considering cutting his nails when Victor came over, “You haven’t even been a little careful!” He chastises him with a finger wag in his direction, “Here.” Victor got down on his knees, appearing to want to take over rubbing Yuuri’s feet.

“No, it’s okay.” He quickly says as Victor pokes a red welt.

“I’m your coach, you can let me help my only pupil.” He said in his usual flourish and Yuuri sighs.

“Be careful.” He replied under his breath and Victor glances up at him. Victor digs his lithe fingers into his aching feet, more delicate than he would expect.

“I’ve been thinking,” Victor says slowly and Yuuri watches his face, he suspected this is what he had been building up to. “Your performance…”  
  
Yuuri tenses, “I’ll land the third toe-loop jump, I swear.”

“It’s not that.” He digs his thumbs into the arch of his feet and Yuuri winces slightly. “That is practice. I'm thinking about something missing.”  
  
Yuuri tilts his head, “An element of the story?” He didn’t exactly want to change that.  


“No.” Victor responded evenly, the other man watches Yuuri’s face like a falcon’s eyes follow a field mouse, “The story is about being wanted, it’s physical, ice skating is a physical sport.” He states plainly.  
  
Yuuri squints his eyes, “Yes? I mean, yeah.”

“The steps. I think it could have more...physicality.” He goes on a mini rant and Yuuri tries to nod along with the strange word.

“Physicality?” Yuuri questions with a little head tilt, Victor reaches up and for a moment Yuuri’s brain takes a loop-de-loop. Victor ran a hand down his chin.

“Touch.” He replies.

Yuuri puts his clenched hand in the air, his face heated, “Okay! If you think so, I will work extra hard on the step moves.”  
  
Victor sighs and Yuuri’s mouth twists, “Yuuri...How often have you been hugged?”  
  
Yuuri’s mouth blatantly hangs open and his face becomes a flushed maze of red, “You uh, hugged me, that was the last time.”  
  
Victor lit up and his face spread into a smile, “I know, I really am an excellent coach.”

Yuuri hums, “I’ll try to be more...physical?” He goes to get up thoughtfully, “I’ll work on hugging I suppose.”  
  
Victor purses his lips and taps on his nose, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…” Victor shook his head, “Get some sleep.”  
  
Yuuri, for lack of a better path, went to go get ready for bed, after a very lackluster teeth scrub and splashing his face with cold water he wandered back into his bedroom.

Victor was there.

Yuuri has to blink a couple times, the man was in a loose robe and sitting on his bed, Yuuri bites his lip.

“Do need any help with anything?” His fingers danced at his side. Victor pats the bed next to him and Yuuri stands by the door, “Is this about hugging?”  
  
Victor jumps up and claps his hands, “We are going to know more about each other! Then you can skate like you mean it.”  
  
Yuuri almost felt like sticking his tongue out, “Like I mean it.”

“Don’t worry,” he chirps, “We should sleep.”

“Is anything wrong with your room?” Yuuri looked across the room.

“Makkachin has the bed for the night,” Victor says with a grin, “He was very insistent.”  
  
Yuuri gives a brief laugh, Victor guides Yuuri over to the bed and sits him down with a flourish, “So we’ll practice."

Yuuri twists his mouth to the side, “This late?”

“Yes. This will be our physicality.” Victor leans over, he hugs him. Bending at the waist and embracing him like it was that competition again.  
  
Yuuri racked his brain for something to say or figure what to do with his arms at his side, Victor let's him just be hugged.

Later, if he had to have an explanation about how he got in these situations he would have to lie, if he asked himself how he got into these situations he would have to retake his psychology class.

He lies down in the bed and shakes his head, “I think I could add some steps." He says lamely.

Victor climbs into bed next to him and Yuuri freezes like a tuna in an ice bucket.

“Victor,” He says it way too low, and way too softly, but his coach grabs him around the waist tighter.

“Don’t worry!” That was easiest enough to say, Yuuri lets the covers be pulled up like some sort of sheet over his casket, covering them as Victor hugged him from behind as they lay in bed.

He faces away and feels his heart pound. “You really can move with the music you know,” Victor whispers to him. It’s almost sentimental, Yuuri can help but give a brief smile, “But you also are sloppy and have the seductive moves of a clumsy ten-year-old!”  


Yuuri grumbles and was going to frown at Victor, but the man was tugging him closer, constricting his hands around his middle and holding him closer to his chest. “How about breathing exercises.”  


“Um, I have-”  
  
“In and out,” Victor compresses his chest and has him breathe in 5 and 7’s, in for five seconds and out for seven, Yuuri didn’t understand it but his arms were wound around his body and pushing against his chest.

Yuuri breathes and can feel a long day catching up to him, hands on his body burn against his skin and thinking about it sped up his brain like a motorway.

Finally, Victor is satisfied with his breathing and they lie in a silence like an untouched pool of water, waiting for the rain. Yuuri feels Victor’s chest against his back, a steady up and down sensation behind him.

Yuuri gnaws on his bottom lip and has a question that he can’t answer himself. He waits for a shiver up his spine and turns around in bed.

They end up nose to nose and Yuuri could tap their foreheads together if he wanted to, he breathes steadily and almost meets his light blue eyes.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes. Instead, he closes it again and wants to be drawn in.

“Victor,” he manages quickly, “I would like to get the program right.” He announces and Victor’s eyes get a little wider, a slow smile spreads across his excitable features.

He nods, “Well-”

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and draws them closer, Victor intakes a sharp breath and Yuuri feels the other man’s pulse thump ever so slightly. They lie in a quie embrace, something on the tip of his lips as he grabs him closer. Victor is the first to pull back, he reached for a sheet and pulled it over their heads.

Yuuri laughs quickly, “What are you doing?” They are enveloped in a dim brightness of the starch white fabric.

Victor shakes his head, “To be physical!”  
  
“Okay.”

“We have to forget the rest of the world, and be _in here_.” He touches the middle of Yuuri's chest, for once he leans into it.

“Here.” He lets the sheet fall over their heads and face each other in the closed space.

It was just them.

Victor presses their bodies together, “You’ll see, I’m an expert.” He winks and Yuuri has to count up from 100 to stop himself from leaping up out of the sheet.  
  
He tentatively moves his hands again, trying to comfortably rest his arms around the other man without going anywhere awkward.

Victor puts head down on Yuuri’s shoulder, their legs becoming entangled, _don’t move your thigh up_ , he swears at his coach, his crotch is inches from Victor’s leg.

Victor seemed to close his eyes as rest his chin on Yuuri's shoulder and hugged him. It was soft and ached like a thorn in his solar plexus.

It was physical.

Yuuri felt on the edge of a sand storm raging over a cliff, but Victor was easy and mumbled about getting better and about a night like this he had in Barcelona.

Yuuri brain starts staticing and his eyes close and he lets his muscles relax under Victor's touch.

He remembers this night for very long time as warm, and when he does his step moves he imagines he was being touched and moved and squeezed like a favorite blanket.

He sleeps with dreams of being a corgi in a nest and wakes up with a fever bright lucidity. He still has Victor draped across him, arms across his chest and legs entangled in his, Yuuri bites his lip, Victor's face is placid and silent as a church at dawn.

  
Yuuri feels his toes curl and smiles for a brief moment into Victor’s chest.


End file.
